disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon
Gideon (or "Giddy") is one of the minor antagonists and the punch-drunk, dim-witted mute cat sidekick of J. Worthington Foulfellow the fox in Disney's 1940 film Pinocchio. He was going to be voiced by Mel Blanc, who voiced Dopey in the 1937 animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs but the company decided to delete all of his lines preferring a mute sidekick performance though he has 3 hiccups in the film, all voiced by Mel Blanc, for which he did receive payment. He is said to be inspired by Harpo Marx, the silent member of the Marx Brothers. Personality Unlike his buddy, Gideon is very dimwitted and foolish. Without his boss Honest John, Gideon would most likely be performing petty theft and pick-pocketing. Like Honest John, however, Gideon has followed the 'easy road', having barely attended school and thusly cannot read or write. Giddy's wardrobe describes that he is dimwitted, compared to Foulfellow. Gideon wears long, baggy clothing while Foulfellow wears more proper and civilized clothing. Appearances ''Pinocchio In the film, Giddy is walking along the crowded streets of the village. In the village the duo find out their old friend, Stromboli, is back in town. In the conversation, it is revealed that Giddy was passed off as a puppet to swindle Stromboli. After the duo spot Pinocchio. Honest John insist they use the live puppet to earn money. While Giddy believes they should knock him out and kidnap the boy, Honest John decided that there were more cunning methods of abduction. While Honest John persuades Pinocchio to join the world of showbiz, Giddy attempts to steal out of Pinocchio's pocket. Giddy along with Honest John walk Pinocchio to Stromboli. When their plans are almost thwarted by Jiminy Cricket, Giddy attempts to squash him, but misses and hits Honest John on the head, causing his head to get stuck in his hat, which moves Gideon to hit him once more in the head in order to free him. Giddy reappears later on in the Red Lobster Inn with Honest John, enjoying their pay from the scam, and helps Honest John kidnap Pinocchio (and many other boys) to take him to Pleasure Island. Fun and Fancy Free Gideon and Foulfellow were originally set to make an appearance in the ''Mickey and the Beanstalk segment of the film as con artist who sell Mickey the magic beans. However, since Walt Disney felt the scene was irrelevant, the scene was dropped. House of Mouse Giddy makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series, House of Mouse, usually alongside Foulfellow. He was seen in Jiminy Cricket, sitting alongside Lampwick and Foulfellow as the former begins to transform into a donkey. He was also seen in one of the crowd shots in Mickey's House of Villains. Kingdom Hearts Giddy was originally planned to appear in the video game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. For unknown reasons Giddy was cut from the final game. Kingdom Keepers Gideon and Foulfellow make in appearance in the fifth installment of the series Shell Game. Here, Giddy and Foulfellow are part of the Disney Villains legion known as The Overtakers, and battle Finn in chapter six. Disney Parks Gideon can be found at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. Some of the most usual places to find him would include Disneyland, Magic Kingdom and Epcot. He is always seen with Foulfellow. He also makes a few appearances at Disneyland Paris. Pinocchio's Daring Journey Gideon makes a cameo in the dark ride based on the original film as an audio animatronic. Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade In the Magic Kingdom parade, Gideon can be seen with Honest John and the donkey boys following behind Mickey Mouse's float and right before Pinocchio/Snow White's. Epcot In Epcot, Gideon can be found on occasion at the World Showcase pavilion with Honest John at the American Adventure pavilion Tokyo Disney Resort Gideon can also be found here for meet and greets at the World Bazaar and in Tokyo DisneySea at the Mediterranean Harbor. Trivia * In Carlo Collodi's story, Gideon is an unnamed cat and is also the sidekick of the sly Fox. He pretends to be blind, but later gets his comeuppance by going blind for real. Gallery 2897812256_3b34b35754.jpg|Giddy and Foulfellow at a Disney Park 3189297555 9552ab0e61 m.jpg|Foulfellow and Giddy in Pinocchio's Daring Journey 4390013478_6575d9373f.jpg|Gideon with Foulfellow in Disney on Ice Gideon.png|Gideon was supposed to appear in Kingdom Hearts Gideonvg.png|Gideon sprite sheet es:El Honrado Juan y Gedeón Category:Villains Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Cats Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:Overtakers Category:Animals